Pink Is The New Blonde
by cupcakesandlovefests
Summary: Quinn's dye job has certainly got our favourite diva's attention. She likes pink,she really does.


"Oh my god, Berry will you get your head in the game? Step on my foot one more time and I'll ends you"

Rachel bit her lip and looked to the floor, it was true she just wasn't concentrating and if her calculation was correct she'd gotten around four dance moves wrong and trodden on feet (mainly Santana's) more than a few times.

It wasn't her fault, she wasn't sleeping very well at all lately and she'd been constantly distracted since they'd returned to school.

"Shall we start over? I apologize; I haven't been sleeping very well"

"Aww, pea in your bed?" Santana smirked.

"You do seem very distracted Rachel" a concerned Will said, "are you sure things are okay?"

The diva in question had already drifted into her own world again, looking in the direction of a certain ex-cheerio who was now sporting pink hair.

"She's looking at it like its cotton candy" Brittany whispered to Santana, "oh my god is it, can I taste it, please Quinn?"

Quinn looked up to raise an eyebrow at the blonde girl but instead met a pair of deep brown eyes belonging to one Rachel Berry.

The girl looked like a deer caught in head lights as she blinked repeatedly before looking away, blushing at being caught.

Santana coughed and Quinn slowly dragged her eyes away from the diva to meet the Latina wearing an amused expression.

"It's just pink, Britt. It doesn't taste like anything.."

"Pink" Rachel whispered to herself quietly enough for nobody to notice, her cheeks wore a slight blush as she remembered what she'd blurted out the night they had the Glee party at her house.

Rehearsal went on without any more incidents (except Rachel tripping over her own feet when she was concentrating on Quinn rather than the choreography that normally had her complete attention).

Rachel was packing her things away when Quinn leaned over the piano, running her fingers absentmindedly over the brunette's sheet music.

She froze not quite knowing what to do or say as the former blonde looked her over thoughtfully.

"Nice shirt"

The silence had been broken. Had Quinn really just complimented her? She pinched herself on the arm to be sure, rubbing at the mark it left.

"Thank you, Quinn. Nice hair"

"I thought you liked it" Quinn smiled watching as the girl blushed slightly.

"It's certainly different, but I do like it, it suits you" Rachel replied as she drummed her fingers on the top of the piano trying to calm her jittery self, the other girl looked quite amused at this.

She moved around the piano before leaning her head on her hands.

"Do I make you nervous, Rachel?"

Realizing Quinn was a lot closer to her than before made her jump slightly and sent her music sailing to the floor.

The girl was studying her, like she was under a microscope.

Goodness Rachel Berry get control of yourself, play it cool!

"N-no, what would make you think that?" she asked her voice wavering slightly as she leant down to retrieve her sheets.

She felt a warm hand on her back as Quinn knelt beside her helping her gather the sheet music, their hands brushing.

She gulped as she looked at the girl in wonder before shaking her head free of her thoughts and stumbling to get to her feet, unfortunately it was all a little too fast and her head collided with the piano.

"Ow!" Rachel yelped before slowly sitting back on the ground, her eyes closed and a hand over the place that had taken the impact.

"I don't remember you ever being this clumsy before" Quinn commented as she waited for the other girl to open her eyes, when she did those brown eyes locked directly onto hers.

"Because I wasn't!" she said raising her voice, "I can't stop staring at you and it's very unnerving, did you really have to dye your hair pink? It was difficult enough to not watch you before, Quinn. You've always been beautiful but now you have this power over me because this new sexy look is driving my young fragile hormones into overdrive!"

There was a silence and Rachel waited for the ground to open up and swallow her whole, or for Quinn to slap her, but neither came.

All that came was laughter. It started off as a chuckle and then turned into deep belly laughter that Rachel watched in fascination as Quinn had a hand on her stomach and wiped at her eyes.

"I want to die" Rachel groaned, "or find a time machine"

"I definitely wasn't expecting that, but subtlety is hardly your strong point, Rachel" Quinn grinned, "and you were all over the place earlier, I saw you looking a couple of times"

Rachel's hands ran themselves over her skirt nervously.

"Does that make you..uncomfortable?" she enquired, "or mad" she added in a whisper.

"Neither" Quinn shrugged, "it intrigued me, that's why I stuck around, and I'm glad I did"

Rachel slapped herself on the forehead drawing another chuckle from Quinn.

"Please don't be embarrassed, you really have nothing to be embarrassed about" she told her gently.

"Oh really? After I just made a complete fool of myself I have nothing to be embarrassed about?" Rachel squeaked, Quinn placed a hand over one of Rachel's and she inhaled deeply.

"I was hoping you'd notice"

I'm sorry Rachel can't hear you over the sound of joy bursting in her ears because of Quinn's skin touching hers..wait, what?

"What?" she said, her mouth going dry.

Quinn smiled and lazily drew her finger up and down Rachel's palm.

"I wanted to get your attention, then I remembered you like pink"

Rachel was buzzing with excitement, Quinn wanted her attention, HER attention! But why?

"Wh-why..I mean, why would you want my attention?"

The former blonde's hand reached up to tilt Rachel's head towards her.

"Rachel, think about it" she whispered before claiming the girl's lips.

Then Rachel Berry saw a lot more than just pink, an entire array of colours burst behind her eyelids as the two shared their first kiss of many.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?"

"If it's anywhere near as long as I've wanted to do that, then I'm sorry"


End file.
